Devices, such as display systems, are often designed to be touched by an operator. For example, a vehicle may include a display system that presents information to an operator via a touchscreen. Similarly, an automated teller machine or kiosk may include a display system that is activated by touch.
Other devices, such as cameras and eyeglasses, generally include a lens surface which may be inadvertently touched by an operator during use. Further, other devices such as vehicles, windows, mirrors, appliances, cabinetry, furniture, cellular telephones, fingerprint scanners, sensors, copiers, medical instruments, and countertops may also include one or more surfaces which may be touched by an operator. Therefore, during use, an operator may deposit fingerprints and/or oils onto such devices and surfaces.